La vengeance démesuré d'un père
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Une explosion de sentiments...C'est bien le cas de le dire...


Réécriture d'un épisode et comme d'habitude c'est pas a moi -'

* * *

_**La vengeance démesuré d'un père **_

La bombe avait fait des ravages. Personne n'avait été épargné. Ziva n'avait eu que le temps de protéger Abby avant qu'elle ne rencontre l'un des murs du labo. Le souffle de l'explosion avait fait voler toutes les vitres du bâtiment en éclat et propulser Tony qui se trouvait toujours dans les bureaux contre l'une des parois de séparation.

Les dégâts subis par le bâtiment avaient laissé Gibbs et McGee coincés dans l'ascenseur alors qu'ils étaient entrain d'évacuer les lieux.

L'israélienne avait vite refais surface et avait conduit son amie scientifique à l'extérieur pour la faire examiner par les ambulanciers, puis était repartie à la recherche du reste de l'équipe.

Elle avait rapidement retrouver l'italien à l'étage où ils travaillaient et l'avait fait embarquer dés qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait un éclat de verre planté au niveau de l'estomac pour ensuite aller prendre des nouvelles auprès des secouristes qui s'occupaient de l'ascenseur où étaient coincés son patron et son dernier ami.

Ces derniers étaient revenus à eux encore un peu secoué de prime à bord par le choc et s'étaient rendu compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'ancien marine s'était intercalé par automatisme entre la paroi et son jeune agent alors que la déflagration avait déstabilisé la cabine de métal.

Ce qui fit que le plus vieux se retrouvait à présent étalé de tout son long sur celui pour qui il s'était découvert des sentiments bien loin de ceux paternaliste qu'il éprouvait pour le reste de l'équipe.

Les joues du plus jeune prirent une belle couleur rouge cerise quand il sentit le corps de celui qu'il aimait secrètement s'appuyer tout contre le sien et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand ce dernier lui fit remarquer que la cabine n'étant pas stable qu'il valait mieux éviter de bouger de leur position actuelle.

La tension s'installa peu à peu dans l'espace réduit et faiblement éclairé. Chacun de leur côté tenter de calmer la chaleur insidieuse qu'ils sentaient monter en eux à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver si on ne les sortait pas de leur prison de métal.

McGee éprouvant déjà des difficultés à se retenir en sentent la respiration de son patron se mélanger à la sienne sursauta presque quand il sentit quelque chose de dur se frotter contre son entre jambe qui ne tarda pas lui aussi à se mettre au garde à vous.

Ils émirent chacun un gémissement quand l'un des mouvements du plus vieux fit se frotter plus durement leurs virilités surchauffer faisant monter de quelques degrés la chaleur déjà présente dans l'espace clos.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa tentation plus si secrète que ça à présent et y discernant une étincelle qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais discerner chez son supérieur.

Gibbs que la passion dévorait lentement depuis maintenant quelque minutes ne pus continuer à se retenir en voyant le brun faire passer sa langue sur ses lèvres qui l'attiraient bien plus que de raison et se pencha pour en prendre possession voracement.

Surpris l'agent ne réagit d'abord aucunement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le plus âgé s'écarter croyant avoir mal comprit les signaux que son agent lui avait envoyé jusque maintenant.

N'écoutant que son instinct, il leva la main pour venir la déposer sur la nuque de celui qui venait de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'avantage et ramener sa bouche contre la sienne pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêter il y a quelques secondes.

De chaste le baiser était passé à passionné et les deux hommes s'étaient perdus dans un monde où seul l'autre comptait, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ce qui les entourait et n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter quand ils entendirent les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent pour révéler Abby et les secouristes.

-Vous êtes la !

-On a pas bouger Abb's,fit remarquer Gibbs à la jeune fille.

-Vous n'étiez pas sur le point de vous entretuer ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient en coin en pensant qu'ils étaient moins de vouloir attenter à la vie de l'autre, pendant que la gothique continuait son monologue.

-Moi je ne peux même pas imaginer, rester coincer dans un ascenseur avec quelqu'un, hormis Amelia Heyharto ou Michelle O'bama ou, ou alors Jeanne D'arc ou toute la troupe du cirque du soleil, si je m'ennuie ils pourraient...

-Abby.

-Abby.

Dirent simultanément les deux hommes ce qui amena un sourire heureux sur le visage de la laborantine.

Une fois sortit de la cage d'acier et avoir fait un passage entre les mains des ambulanciers pour vérifier que tout allait bien, ils purent tout deux se retirer dans la salle de réunion, qui avait été moins touchée que l'avant du bâtiment, pour retrouver un peu d'intimité.

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière celui qu'il désirait, l'argenté ne se retint plus et plaqua le brun contre cette dernière pour reprendre où ils avaient été interrompu.

Tim qui voulait savoir si le moment qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux aurait une suite n'eut plus à se poser de questions.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Mais une chose était sûre. Il ferait tout pour que ça continue.

Fin


End file.
